


Not a thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It was for her though.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194
Kudos: 1





	Not a thing

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Rose Weasley is talking to her boyfriend James Sirius Potter.

Rose exclaimed, "Today's Christmas eve eve!"

James smirked. "What on Earth are you going on about, Rosie?"

Rose sighed. "It's the 23rd, the day before Christmas eve. So, its Christmas eve eve."

James told her, "That's not a thing."

Rose replied, "Whatever, but it was always a thing for me when I was growing up."

James asked, "Well, what does one do to celebrate Christmas eve eve then?"

Rose muttered, "It doesn't matter as you said it's not a thing."

James took her hands in his and smiled. "If it's important to you, then it's important to me too."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Do you really mean that, Jay?"

James grinned. "Of course I mean it."

Rose beamed, "We better get a move on then if you truly do wish to celebrate Christmas eve eve in style, come on!"


End file.
